Amigo Déjala
by camii-ssk
Summary: Makano feat Miguel angel sxsxn sasuke decide ponerse los pantalones de una buena vez y sacarle la venda de los ojos a su amigo se atrevera a decirle que su novia lo engaña conm el?


Amigo Déjala

Estoy aquí sentado esperando que llegue, decidí ponerme los pantalones de una buena vez y aclarar todo, contarle todo, mierda, me odiara, ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme justo de ella? La novia de mi mejor amigo, le diré que la deje que ella me ama a mí, pero, mierda me da pena ver que fracase de nuevo, el huérfano, pobre, siempre poniendo a los demás por delante, siempre poniéndome a mí por delante, al fin un total fracasado solo conoce la felicidad junto a ella y yo como un desgraciado se la quite, porque aunque él sea el novio y yo _el otro, el patas negras…el amante…_ ella me ama a mí.

Todos lo saben pero nadie se lo a dicho por no causarle dolor pero yo como su mejor amigo _ su hermano _ le quitare las vendas de los ojos, me dirá que lo que le digo es pura mentira que yo era otro de los tanto que gustaban de ella, mentira, ella y yo nos amábamos, de verdad.

Le diré que la deje y el dirá que ella lo quiere, le volveré a decir que la deje y el dirá que ella lo ama de verdad, se volverá a negar diciendo que ella lo ama le diré que ella una vez me dijo que lo hacía conmigo si me callaba ¿Cómo así? y me di cuenta que a ti no te amaba negando con la cabeza me dirás un _ sasuke cállate_.

Ella me provocaba _ sasuke cállate _y me desnudaba _ sasuke cállate _ _te voy a golpear _ hasta la ropa me quitaba _ sasuke cállate _ siempre estaba excitada _ sasuke cállate te voy a golpear._

Le repetiré que ella a mi me quiere, que la deje, que ella me ama que la deje porque lo engaña conmigo .

El se alterara y me dirá que no soy amigo pero que si soy amigo del diablo, me dirás que porque te digo todo esto si tú la amas, me dirás que te tengo envidia de que dios te la haya regalado a ti y no a mí.

Te diré que me agradezcas, que si no fuera por mi nadie te diría en la cara que ella te engaña por favor _Naruto Uzumaqui _ reacciona que ella no vale la pena.

Por favor déjala _ mientes _ para que le mentiría a mi mejor amigo _ si fueras mi mejor amigo no me dirías esto _ amigo déjala ella me ama _ te equivocas ella a mi me ama _ abre los ojos amigo ella ya no te ama.

Mierda como me gustaría tener tanta valentía para decirle todo eso, todo lo que me pasa con ella, pero simplemente no puedo aquí después de mi visión de cómo será lo que pasaría si le digo el verdadero motivo de esta junta , ahora lo tengo adelante mio mirándome aburrido ya que no e abierto la boca desde que llego .

-ya sasuke-teme di lo que tienes que decir- lo mire estaba jugando con las manos y yo siento pena, siento lastima por el, que se merece lo mejor y aun asi lo engañamos, pero que puedo hacer la amo mas que a nada en este mundo ,yo al igual que el soy huérfano pero mis padres me dejaron una fortuna soy exitoso tengo mi propia empresa y esta siendo reconocida internacionalmente, yo que lo tengo todo y el solo me tiene a mi y a ella y yo se la voy a quitar me siento frustrado me siento _ asqueroso _ me siento _ escoria _.

-naruto yo…- no pudo soy un cobarde, no puedo hacerle tanto daño.

-sasuke-teme me asustas - ella todo por ella , por su culpa ella me seducio a mi, aunque admito que desde que naruto nos presento fue amor a primera vista y por naruto me aleje de ella pero entre ella y el destino planearon todo para que termináramos donde estamos , yo apunto de perder a mi mejor amigo, el único que siempre esta ahí cuando lo necesito apoyándome en las buenas y en las malas pero llego ella y lo arruino todo se puso entre los dos y mientras lo abrasaba a el me daba la mano a mi por detrás, como la odio por no poder dejarla de amar.

-me voy- no entiendo, ¿yo dije eso? ¿Por qué? … quisas sea lo mejor dejarlos que ella se vuelva a enamorar de el y sean felices .

-¿que?- estabas sorprendido

-me voy, y no se si volveré- me ire a Chile lo acabo de decidir es un país acogedor también tranquilo empezare con mis negocios allá, Chiloe me espera .

-¿ a donde?- preguntaste con los ojos cerrados y los puños cerrados con fuerza

-Chile, Chiloe-

-¿Por qué?-

-tengo mis motivo, te voy a extrañar dobe-me levante de la silla y Sali del local empezare una vida nueva sin ella ,como me hubiese gustado tener los pantalones para decirle la verdad a naruto pero prefiero que sea feliz con _mi mujer Sakura Haruno_


End file.
